Konohagakure Life
by Kathy Hyuga
Summary: Hinata's cousin moves back to Konoha from Suna and what happens to all of the charecters as they grow up. Pairings well you'll just have to wait and see.


Hinata activated her Byakagun one last time 'dam it Riki where are you'

Sasuke walked along trying not to laugh with hysteria at the prospect of seeing someone that a part of his family from generations ago that had left the clan. He had told him self that Itatchi must have hunted them down a long time ago and slaughtered them like he had the rest of the family. So when the Hokage called him into her office he had not predicted that she would be informing him that Uchiha **Kyoui would****be moving back to Konoha from the fire country because she was chunin now. His dark eyes watched the ground with out any sign of interest unfortunately his lack of attention to where he was going caused him to bump into someone else who was waiting at the gates of Konoha.**

**"Sorry," said a nervous voice**

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the dirt to see Hinata Hyuga staring apologetically and almost fearfully at him

"I'm so sorry," she repeated sound so guilty you would think she just accidentally killed someone

Sasuke decided that the best thing to reply would be his favourite phrase with the added touch of making it an exasperated sigh

"Whatever,"

--

Hinata felt a bit taken aback she knew that Sasuke wasn't the politest of people but she had to try and make conversation with him.

"So um, are you waiting for someone as well," she asked shooting him a nervous smile.

"Yes," he replied shooting her an angry glance. Apparently her politeness had angered him. Their wait continued on for another twenty minutes before Hinata noticed something on the horizon she activated her byakagun and used it took send her vision forward to the quickly approaching person on the horizon. Hinata jumped in surprise whoever it was moving so fast that her byakagun was no use because they had spotted her and was weaving back and fourth so that the only thing she could make out was a red line of light reflecting of something. After only two minutes a blur of brown and black sped past Hinata so fast that her hair was blown back and she fell over backwards, however a hand caught by the back and pulled her up

"Thank you," she muttered looking up expecting a pair of lavender eyes to be looking at her and to see the grinning happy face of her cousin Riki smiling at her however she found a pair of dark black eyes looking at her anxiously.

"Are you all right,"

all she could summon her self to do was nod, why did Sasuke leap down from the tree he had sat in to protect her, but there was nothing to protect her from her cousins idea of a greeting was to knock the person over when she Neji and Riki had been five Riki's mother had allowed her to come to Konoha for a visit and her was of greeting them had been to knock both of them over at once help them up hug them and grin from ear to ear at her success of 'overpowering' and then charming yet another person. Hinata looked over to Riki who was standing at the end of three five meter long gauges in the ground, the middle one was thinner than the rest and had a large sword with a huge red ruby at the end sticking out from the earth. Still grinning Riki pulled the sword free of the ground as if she was taking a knife from melting butter and then strode towards the stand where the gate watchers were watching with gaping mouths.

"Here are my papers," she said holding out a few sheets of paper to the guard who had recovered from her entrance however it was the one who hadn't quite recovered who stamped them. She then strode towards Sasuke with so much confidence you would think the smirk on her face would kill her she stopped a foot away from Sasuke's face and turned to Hinata

"Well I have to praise your choice Hinata he is good looking,"

Hinata didn't realise until that moment that she had been staring at Riki with wide eyes admittedly last time she had seen Riki was after the chunin exams were over but her personality seemed different she knew she was a prankster she had been hell Hiashi she only did very minor pranks there but in Hyuga compound perfect behaviour was the only option and she had not been being on perfect behaviour but it was only very minor pranks, however now she was really toying with Sasuke Hinata could see the vain in his temple throbbing.

"But his attitude towards other people is crap,"

Hinata gasped as Sasuke pulled out a Kunai from the holder on his leg and held it a milimeter away from Riki's neck. Riki cocked her head to the side and grinned again

"My, my you are a feisty one aren't you if I ever kill _my_ sister I hope I'm not as grumpy as _you_ are," said Riki emphasing the words me and you

Sasuke smiled back and then slashed open Riki's neck with one fast swipe…


End file.
